


For the Love of Taxes

by Alicethrutheburrows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Our boys falling in love, Secrets are Bad, Singer Dean Winchester, Some Mature Language, Student Castiel (Supernatural), Taxes are hard, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethrutheburrows/pseuds/Alicethrutheburrows
Summary: Aspiring accountant Cas meets a budding lawyer in his tax class and the pair become fast friends. After meeting Dean, Sam's brother, Cas feels drawn to the beautiful stranger. As they get closer though secrets threaten to tear them apart.





	For the Love of Taxes

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the cocklesdestiel fanfiction prompt: Cas walked with Sam into his dorm, that midterm was near and they needed to study as much as possible. "Okay, I say we should start with… Dean? what are you doing here?" Sam asked, looking at his brother lying on his bed.Cas stopped dead in his tracks, gaze fixated on the guy across the room. He never saw a guy as hot as him.Dean couldn't stop staring either, so sam cleared his throat. Dean smiled at his brother and locked gazes with Cas again "Won't you introduce me to your cute friend?" He asked at his brother who rolled his eyes, annoyed.
> 
> Thanks for reading this fun ficlet. XOXO Alice

IRS Who?

“And the fucking IRS don’t care about you, your mama, or you dog…” The teacher droned on ranting like he had been for the last ten minutes causing Castiel to roll his eyes for the tenth time this class period while Sam snickered at his obvious annoyance. Cas elbowed his friend in retaliation. 

The pair were unlikely friends, Sam a budding lawyer and Cas an aspiring accountant having nothing in common except this tax class. Sam wasn’t sure what kind of lawyer he wanted to be and the same for Cas whether he wanted to work in the public or private sector, both cases ended up bringing them here—Tax 101. Between Sam’s quick wit and Cas’ dry humor they made the class bearable for each other, cracking jokes and only slightly mocking their ridiculous ranting teacher. 

Cas walked with Sam into his dorm, the tax midterm was near and its was going to be different than the previous exam, it was going to be a mock tax return and knowing their teacher he was going to throw every possible left-wing rule at them. Fuck, they were going to need to study as much as possible.

“Okay, I say we should start with….Dean? What are you doing here?” Sam asked, looking at his brother lying on his bed. 

Cas stopped dead in his tracks, gaze fixated on the stranger across the room. Cas drank him in like a tall glass of water, having never seen a guy as hot as him. Did the Winchester family just breed beautiful giants? 

Dean seemed to match Cas stare; Sam cleared his throat trying to refocus both gentlemen’s attention. 

Dean smiled at his brother and locked gazes with Cas again “Won’t you introduce me to your cute friend?” He asked at his brother causing Sam to roll his eyes clearly annoyed. 

“Dean, this is Cas.” Sam gestured between them “Cas this is my brother Dean.” Cas on instinct outstretched his hand towards Dean to shake. Cas let out a squeak as Dean took his hand, fingers slightly curling around his wrist, thrown off balance by the beautiful man. Smooth, Cas, real smooth. The heat from Dean’s hands no doubt matched the heat rising on Cas’ cheeks.

A mischievous smile slid onto Dean’s face “Cas huh?” Dean pulled on his hand slightly “Do you know who I am?” The question was odd and gave Cas pause. Was he imagining what was happening right now? He tilted his head and squinted his eyes. Dean seemed real; his hand certainly felt real. Was this a test? A game? 

Cas licked his lips, not missing the fact Dean flicked his eyes down to catch the ministration, finding his voice to answer Dean “Um, your Dean,” Cas stolen a glance at Sam “Sam’s brother.”

Something like disbelief flashed in Dean’s eyes followed by a blinding smile and a curt laugh “Right, your right.” If he had won the lottery, Cas wouldn’t have felt half as lucky as he did right then, watching Dean’s eyes sparkle with amusement. Knowing the man for all of two seconds, Cas knew he was a goner. He’d fight heaven and hell for the man before him if meant keeping that gorgeous smile on his face. 

Sam cleared his throat again, only then did Cas realize they were still basically holding hands. Right, Dean is Sam’s brother. His friend Sam. His friend who he was here to study with. Shit. Cas dropped Dean’s hand feeling slightly guilty in getting lost in the man for a second. 

“Dean, seriously what are you doing here?” Sam asked crossing his arms.

Dean turned towards his brother without missing a beat, shrugging nonchalantly “I decided to take a break and come see my little moose of a brother.” 

“Uh huh,” Sam said, his face bordering on bitchy “Well unless you know anything about deductions for and from adjusted gross income, or the differences in filing statuses, it’s time for you to go.” Cas watched chuckling in amusement as Sam shoved, almost physically tossing Dean out into the hallway, firmly shutting the door in Dean’s complaining face. Sam whirled around tucking his hair behind his ear “Sorry about that, now should we start with flash cards or—” Sam’s sentence cut off from the insistent loud banging on the door.

“Come on Sammy!” “I’ll pay for pizza!” Bang, bang, bang “SAM!” “Ugh, I’ll order that salad you like. Salad and pizza.” “Sammy, please.”

Sam yanked the door open “Fine!” Wagging a Dean’s face “Salad and pizza, and you sit in the corner as we study. I won’t fail this midterm because you want to eye-fuck my friend.” 

Dean smiled not a shred of guilt on his features “No eye-fucking,” Dean winked in Cas’ direction “I’ll behave.” Sam huffed not buying any of Dean’s bullshit but relented. Dean made good on his promises ordering a large meat lovers pizza for the normal human beings Sammy, and some weird kale salad for the health freak weirdo as Dean put it all while keeping the heated glances to a minimum. 

Time slipped by as tax rules, jokes, and laughs were traded between the trio. Dean turned out to be a real help rather than a hinderance, flipping flash cards for them. If Cas thought he was a goner at the beginning of this study group, he was surely dead now as Dean was hugging him awkwardly goodbye. Cas kept his arms to his sides unsure whether to hug back or what actions were technically appropriate since his people skills were rather rusty. Making friends with Sam was a miracle in itself, so whatever devil he made a deal with or whoever he saved in a past life for Dean to consider him enough of a new friend to hug, he was grateful. 

His jaw hurt from the shit eating grin Cas was totting as he walked across campus to his own dorm room. Dean managed to slyly slip his number into Cas’ back pocket. Cas had stared at it in awe for at least five minutes waiting for it to disappearing or bite him. When neither happened, his heart floated out of his body, okay he knew was being dramatic but damn it if seeing the scrap of paper with those tiny scrawled numbers didn’t make him feel giddy. Giddy and hopeful.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They murdered the tax midterm both Cas and Sam taking top marks. Dean visited sporadically, staying a few days sometimes a week before disappearing. Cas never pried or bothered asking; Dean seemed to operate in mysteries. His job, his lifestyle, his sexuality all mysteries. Between texts and Dean’s random visits Cas learned bits and pieces about the man, mostly learning Dean was an overtly a flirt with everyone. Just like with Sam, Cas fell into the best friend role with Dean as well becoming immune to his flirtations and horrendous culture reference puns even if they were bit endearing. 

Until one night close to the end of the semester when Dean offered to walk Cas back to his room, the pair lingering outside his door shuffling feet and shifting weight trying to keep the conversation alive neither one wanting to say goodbye just yet. When the words ran dry, Cas learned the answer to one of Dean Winchester’s great mysteries as he felt the press of Dean’s lips against his own. 

“Cas,” Dean whispered as he pulled away “I—” Whatever Dean was going to say was silenced by Cas’ crushing kiss, slotting their lips together perfectly. Dean melted as Cas cupped his face to deepen the kiss, the fears Dean was no doubt carrying gone as he pushed Cas against the door in return. Cas also learned that night the beautiful yet haunting sounds a man could elicit from another man, the salty yet sweet taste of sweat, and that Dean’s freckles really did go all the way down. 

Sam was exasperated when he found out but not honestly surprised. Giving them his blessing but not without a well-deserved eyeroll when Dean couldn’t stop smiling as he told him he just makes me happy Sammy. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Cas, sweetheart,” Dean whined “Come on man you’ve been studying for hours,” Dean put on his best puppy dog eyes “How about we go get a burger, you need a break.”

“How about you blow me,” Dean was testing Cas’ last nerve, finals always made him a grumpy but tonight in the library Dean had seemed to have his heart set on seeing just how thin Cas’ final straw really was. 

Ignoring the bite from Cas’ tone, Dean smiled “I could,” He leaned forward on his elbows clicking his tongue “I could warm that beautiful cock of yours while you study.” Cas hummed highlighting the rules for qualified dependents in his book paying Dean no mind. Dean huffed a soft your no fun murmur at the lack of response leaning back in his chair to display his obvious boredom. 

Castiel got up leaving Dean to his own devices as he searched the stacks for another reference book. Warm hands enveloped his hips putting an end to his searching “Dean,” Cas chastised lightly but he couldn’t help pushing back into the embrace relaxing. Dean blew soft puffs against his ear as hands wondered slowly mapping different patterns in their wake. Cas sighed, he never could deny Dean, especially not when he been so good for him. 

Cas turned to face Dean, hands settling on his lover’s lower back pulling the man flush against his own body. “Hello Dean,” He teased “Fancy meeting you here.” Dean grinned, something Cas admitted he would never tire of, or being pushed into things as Dean pressed him softly into the bookcase peppering kisses to his face. 

His eyes fluttered shut as the kisses found their way to his lips. Soft whimpers came from Dean as Cas licked into his mouth tongues battling for dominance. Cas could listen to those sweet, sweet sounds all day. Click. The sound a sharp contrast to Dean’s moans. Click. Okay, he didn’t imagine the first one. Click, before Cas could open his eyes Dean was cursing softly under his breath and they were running. Not walking, not jogging, full sprinting out the library and towards Cas’ dorm. Fuck, he forgot his books. 

Dean slumped against the door once they were safely inside Cas’ dorm room, his head in his hands. What the fuck had just happened? 

“Dean,” Cas started softly, he wasn’t sure where to start but he needed to start somewhere to make sense of it all. Lifting his head Dean’s eyes were tear lined, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Cas reached out tentatively seeking Dean’s eyes for permission to touch him. Dean nodded nuzzling his face into Cas’ hand murmuring a soft sorry.

“Cas,” Dean swallowed “I should have told you,” Cas tilted his head waiting for Dean to continue “I’m, um not just Dean Winchester, I’m Dean Winchester lead singer of the Impala’s.” 

“And?”

“And? I tell you I’m one of the world’s most beloved rockstars and all you can say is and?” 

“You think I care?”

“I just thought—”

“Thought I’d only like you for your money? Your fame? Your reputation?” Cas let out mirthless withdrawing his hand “If you think that then you don’t know me at all Dean.”

“Cas, when you didn’t recognize me all those months ago, I…I thought for the first time I found someone who likes me for me. Not the Dean who sings on stage to masses but the plain ol’ Dean Winchester who’s in love with his little brother’s best friend.” 

“Dean, I do love you for you, you assbutt. I love your bad puns, and your horrible morning breath. I love the way you care for people, and I love how you never give up, so don’t give up on us now,” Cas held out his hand just like he had done all those months ago only this time when Dean grabbed his hand he planned on never letting go. The kiss following was sweet and fleeting, both resting their forehead against one another. 

“You love me?” Dean whispered almost in awe.

“Of course,” And as if on cue Cas’ phone started ringing. He sighed knowing he had to come clean with Dean as well. He answered his phone after the second missed call growling at the recipient on the other end of the phone. Yes, I know. Yes, he’s my boyfriend. Yes, I know now he is THAT Dean Winchester. Well deal with it. 

Dean quirked an eyebrow wiping his nose with his sleeves the question obvious in his features. Cas sighed Dean wasn’t the only mystery who was about be solved, Cas bore his eyes into Dean’s “That was my brother Gabriel. Who is also the family PR manager, the paparazzi work rather quickly,” Cas scrubbed a hand down his face “You know my last name is Milton,” Dean nodded “Well its Milton as in Milton Candy, third largest candy producer in the world.”

“Holy shit,” Dean said breathlessly as Cas shrugged in return. “Aren’t we quite the pair,” Dean peered into Cas’ eyes and Cas couldn’t help the bubble of the laughter that burst from his lips. Dean dissolved into giggles as well, fate had a funny way of bringing people together. 

Dean wiped at the small laugh induced tears from his eyes “Which one’s worse? World’s Rockstar gay or Candy billionaire gay?” The men fell into another fit of giggles before regaining their bearings. “We are so comparing headlines tomorrow, bet mine is worse.”

Cas huffed “Psh, mine is a goldmine”

Dean brought his hands to circle Cas’ hips “Let’s bet on it. Winner’s choice.” 

“Only if you agree to no more secrets,”

“Only if you agree” Dean hummed “But yes, no more secrets.”

“No more secrets.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Every news stand had no headline of the pair. Between the threatening power of the Milton’s name and Dean’s frightening lawyers, the pictures magically vanished. An aspiring accountant (Candy company billionaire) and the world’s beloved Rockstar (just a guy who loved his flannel) fell in love, who would have guessed? No one, just the way they liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally posted this with thirty mins to spare, sigh I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
